


Aria

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Sex, naga!chrollo, sailor!hisoka, siren!au, siren!chrollo, snake genitalia, technically, violent depictions of eating fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wouldn't fall to such a sweet siren's song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot, yougei did art of this so go check it out here (http://yougei.tumblr.com/post/140687134114/siren-au)
> 
> UPDATE: i wasnt happy with how i did this the first time so i went back and added a lot more content. sorry about the changes, i wont make a habit of this.

The waves crashed against the beach and Hisoka barely heard the voice beneath the loud rumble.

Eyes narrowing, Hisoka wandered away from the crew. They wouldn’t notice him slipping off, not with the routine labor of restocking and repairing to focus on. Well, that coupled with their rather potent distaste for him. He moved towards the rocks and tide pools without arising much attention, moving his hand up to shade his eyes from the fiery sun. It would be hours yet til sundown. Plenty of time to explore a bit and get back.

Another wave roared as it hit the rocks and Hisoka stuttered in his walk.

He had definitely heard something that time.

With a bit of effort he managed to scale the rocky ledge separating the beach from the tidal pools. Every inch he ascended brought him closer to the voice he could now quite clearly make out over the noisy waves. Could it be a crew member? A local? He hadn’t thought there were any people on this side of the island. Something about curses or some other legend. Curiosity burned in his stomach and he dropped down into the rocky sand, turning past the last outcropping to take in the tidal plane.

He froze in place, his eyes drawn to the sight before him. Stories were told about this sort of thing, simple sailors’ tales about the creatures beneath the sea and the mysteries hidden in the depths. The sun beat down and glared dully off the black tail and for a moment, Hisoka wondered if he was sunsick.

“Please, help me,” the beautiful creature begged, his voice weak and wavering with barely contained fear. “I can’t get back, the tide is out, please,” he cried, black eyes wet and his fingers clenching in the sand. “Help.”

All thoughts of curses and bad luck left his mind as if blown away with the stiff sea wind.

Hisoka moved as if compelled, the delicate voice echoing in his ears and guiding his feet forward. Kneeling next to the creature, he gently rested his hands on smooth, warm skin. In the sun, he could almost make out the thin blue lines of veins laying just beneath the surface. “It’s okay,” he breathed, his fingers dancing as they moved from soft skin to textured scales. “Tell me how to help.”

The creature shook, his hands reaching for Hisoka. “Thank you, oh thank you. Please, I need to go back. Can you carry me?” he asked, his dark eyelashes fluttering like moth wings. A quiet little sound seemed to be emanating from him, some muted hum barely perceptible. “Just to the water’s edge, please.”

Hisoka would have done anything the creature asked of him, no matter what it entailed. Instead of answering, Hisoka gathered the creature in his arms, lifting him up with only minor difficulty. Up this close, he could tell that the eyes weren’t just dark; they were completely, purely black. The tip of the long, snake-like tail curled around his leg as he walked them towards the ocean, caressing him as he moved.

“What are you?” he asked, his cheek nuzzling the soft black hair. It was soft but stiff, as if it had been soaked in the sea and dried in the salt air. He breathed in the scent, filling his lungs with air that sat like liquid, the moment growing hazy. “What is this?”

Cool water licked at his bare feet and he went to his knees, lowering the creature into the lapping current. Slender arms refused to loosen though and he found himself falling forward, towards the intoxicating eyes and drowning hum. Pretty and pale, the creature’s lips parted into a wide smile.

His teeth were sharp, jagged like a monster’s and Hisoka’s world went black.

oOo

Hisoka woke up to a quiet voice crooning somewhere nearby, a guiding light coaxing him from the depths of sleep. His eyes didn’t want to open, the gentle song as comforting as any lullaby. Burrowing deeper into the blankets around him, he almost drifted off again to the song.

A metallic clatter shattered the hypnotizing melody and Hisoka’s eyes opened to the dark surroundings around him. The moment he tossed aside the blankets, he realized just how cold it was. Hard, jagged rock surrounded him on all sides, the dripping of water and the rush of waves echoing quietly off the stone. It didn’t take a genius to gather that he was in a cave.

He bit back the urge to call out and instead untangled himself from the mismatched collection of sheets and fabrics he had been tucked into. Despite the dreary environment, they smelled fresh, like the air on the open sea. The voice from before picked up again, singing quietly as metal and stone chimed. Vague memories of black, obsidian eyes burned in the back of his mind.

Hisoka traversed the cave, using the song as a guide through the darkness. Phosphorescent lichen glowed dimly along the damp stone walls and he owed it for helping him make his way without undue struggle. As it was, the cave was set up as cozily as a cave possibly could be. He turned a bend and found it opened up into an even larger space, this one significantly better lit.

The origin of the singing came into view and Hisoka held his breath at the sight. He knew on some level he should have been feeling some measure of fear, anger, distrust; but looking at the naked back of the creature, lounging among its treasures, he could only feel intrigued.

His captor was nestled among a myriad of things, ranging from gold and gems to the typical metal trappings one would find in a common home. In his pale hands he held a mirror, tracing his image with his fingertips. As he sang he moved his tail like a metronome, the countless bangles and metal springs jingling as they rattled with the movement.

An errant bracelet fell from the stack around the tail and rolled towards him. It tapped his bare foot and Hisoka bent down to pick it up, drawing closer with it in hand. “You sound lovely,” he finally spoke, and he tried not to smile too much as the creature jumped, displacing even more of his treasure.

“Thank you,” he replied, his head cocking to the side. There was a lantern nearby and it glared dully off of his purely black eyes, casting him in an ethereal light. “I’m surprised you didn’t do more than just listen. Most try to attack me when they first wake up.”

Hisoka came closer and held out the thick bracelet, smiling when the tail loomed closer for him to slip it on. “I think I’d rather know your name,” he gave, going to his knees to better touch the sinuous snake body. The scales were warm and endlessly shifting, reflecting purple and green in the light.

The creature slid across the stone floor with a whisper of sound, only stopping once he was firmly in Hisoka’s personal space. He stared up into yellow eyes, his hands resting lightly on his unbuttoned shirt. “Tell me yours first,” he breathed, blinking slow enough for his double eyelids to show.

“I’m Hisoka,” and his hands came down on thin shoulders, his fingers burning a trail down the cool skin.

“Hello, Hisoka,” the creature parroted, his tail easing around to wrap around the man’s thigh. They were almost chest to chest and neither seemed able to break their stare. “My name is Chrollo. You’re mine now.”

Black eyes blinked again and Chrollo buried his face in Hisoka’s neck, warming himself against the hot point of his pulse. Hisoka held him close and took in the section of the cave dedicated just to the creature’s possessions. “Do you do this often? With people, I mean.”

Chrollo made a happy little noise and wrapped his arms through the open sides of his shirt. There was almost no space between them now. “Only to the ones that catch my eye,” he murmured, pulling back enough to smile his sharp toothed smile. “I hope you last. You might be my favorite.”

Hisoka felt his skin prickle and he smiled back. There really was nothing like the threat of death to make him feel alive. Chrollo pushed forward and with the added weight of his tail, it proved enough to send them falling backwards.

With the creature coiled around him and those sharp teeth near his throat, Hisoka laughed.

“Here’s hoping then.”

oOo

“I’ve heard stories about you before,” Hisoka began one evening, his hands trailing along the scaled tail resting in his lap. “On the ships I worked on.”

Chrollo was buried in the pillows, wriggling happily as his tail was massaged and the scales scratched. “Oh really now,” he said, a little breathless from the pampering. “Tell me some of them.”

He smiled and rested his head on his shoulder as he thought. They had moved the lanterns to the sleeping area, more for Hisoka’s benefit than Chrollo’s. It allowed him to see how the light played along the creature’s body, how it danced in every perfect divot and line. “You’re called a siren, I believe, though the ones I’ve heard tell of aren’t part snake.”

“I’ve been called a naga,” he admitted, and that seemed to fit better in Hisoka’s mind than siren. “One of the others seemed very adamant.” Chrollo was dismissive though, as if it didn’t matter all that much to him. His dark eyes blinked and flicked back towards a corner of the cave Hisoka hadn’t explored yet. “But go on, tell me about these sirens. What do they do?”

Hisoka glanced towards the dark corner but only for a second. He’d look later, once Chrollo had gone out for one of his usual swims. His lips curled into a smile and he played with the section of his hip where the soft skin melted into scales. Chrollo made a tiny noise and shivered.

“They hunt,” he recalled, losing himself in the pattern beneath his fingers. “They lure sailors into the water with their voices, their beauty. Once they get close enough, they grab them, swimming them down to the bottom of the ocean.”

Chrollo met his eyes and grinned, the points of his teeth grazing his lips. “How romantic,” he laughed, flicking the tip of his tail up to stroke Hisoka’s cheek. “What then?”

The cool tip traced his ear, tickling him. “Well, I suppose they eat them then.”

“All of them?” Chrollo asked as he wrapped the tail around Hisoka’s throat, resting it there like a noose. He laced his fingers with the ones playing along his waist, bringing the sailor’s hands to his lips to kiss.

“Maybe only the boring ones,” Hisoka said, falling down next to his siren to replace his hands with his own lips.

It was sometime later, after Chrollo had fallen asleep to the gentle kisses, that Hisoka found himself able to move about. Carefully he untangled himself from pale arms, slipping out of the tail’s loose hold on his thigh. Chrollo murmured a bit in his sleep, his hands reaching for his warmth. A few calming strokes through his hair though and he quieted, allowing Hisoka to snatch up a dim lantern.

In his mind’s eye he saw the measured look Chrollo had shot the far corner. The light walked in front of him, lining his path as he moved. Shadows rose up and before he got close, he could make out the shapes against the far wall well enough to know what was before him.

At first glance he assumed they were simply the bones of fish and animals. A sharp snap echoed through the cave and Hisoka looked down, seeing a broken rib beneath his foot. It was far too large to be anything but human.

The lantern rested on a smooth section of floor and Hisoka knelt down to take in the piles scattered around like refuse. It almost seemed like some effort had been made to sort out the remains, though Hisoka had no way of knowing how. A skull rested near his knee and he picked it up. Thin, jagged lines grooved the surface, as if it had been scraped clean of all flesh by shark-like teeth.

He found more of the same on the thigh bone in the pile to his right, the ribs to the left. Every bone had been scraped clean, some of the thinner ones with noticeable dents as if they had been chewed on. Further back he could just make out a pile of mildewed fabric, a stack of old boots.

Hisoka stared down at the boots on his own feet, given to him by Chrollo after he had complained about the cold stone against his bare skin. They fit perfectly. He wondered how boring the others had been, to encourage Chrollo to cut their visit short.

Eventually though his knees began to ache and his head cleared and Hisoka rose to his feet to return to the sleeping siren. He hadn’t moved much beyond burrowing further into the blankets, his snake’s tail coiled around him to take the place of the sailor who had left. In the warm glow of the lantern light, he could almost pass for human, the translucent paleness morphing into something golden and inviting.

Even asleep Hisoka was a slave to the pleasures he promised.

Folding himself down and back into the nest of sheets, he coaxed open the slender arms. Chrollo pulled him down and in for a sleepy kiss and Hisoka let the stories and his thoughts drift away into the darkness. None of them came close to the reality of having the siren in his arms anyway.

oOo

A fish was tossed down onto the stone between his feet and Hisoka raised a brow at the siren peeking out of the water. “Thank you,” he said, en lieu of a question though the tone still carried through.

Chrollo lifted himself onto his elbows, resting his weight on stone that met the ocean. “That’s for you,” he said as if clarifying something.

“I gathered, since you threw it down to me,” Hisoka replied, kneeling down to pick the fish up by its gaping mouth. It was large, probably a tuna or something similar. He hadn’t been in these seas long so he was spotty on the local species. “Is this some sort of gift? I’m afraid I haven’t anything to give you in return.”

A sharp toothed smile slashed across the siren’s face. “I’m sure there’s plenty you’ve yet to give me,” he joked, though the spark in his black eyes was anything but joking. “That’s food though. You eat it.”

Hisoka didn’t even try to restrain his disgust. His nose wrinkled and he leveled Chrollo with a pointed look. “I’m not sure you’re familiar with how humans eat, my dear. We tend to avoid consuming raw flesh.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes and bobbed back down into the water, coming up a moment later with another flopping fish that he must have been holding in his tail below the water. “It’s really not that complicated though,” Chrollo explained, as if he had had this conversation before. “Here, just watch.”

That was the only warning he got before Chrollo opened his jaws like a snake, dislocating just enough to fit the fish’s head inside his mouth and between his monstrous teeth. He ripped through the thing’s flesh like a warm knife through butter and he slurped and chewed with evident delight. Thin fish blood ran down his chin, a stark red against his pale, pale skin.

Having been a sailor for most of his life, Hisoka had seen similar sights from the sharks and crocodiles that sometimes would trail after the ships, begging for scraps or the unlucky fall of a crewmate after too much rum. A shiver of fear and something else ran down his spine and he pulled out a scrap of cloth from his pocket, wiping away the mess on the siren’s face.

“See, it’s easy,” Chrollo repeated after spitting out a lump of bone, angling his chin up for Hisoka’s ministrations. “So you can do it too now.”

Hisoka sighed and didn’t try to withhold his smile. “I don’t think you understand, Chrollo. I’m sure I could tear into this poor fish easily enough. It’s the fact that it’s raw that gives me pause. Humans get sick if they eat raw meat. We have to cook it first.”

Chrollo wrinkled up his messy face in confusion. “Is that why the others always got so sick? Maybe I should have listened better…” he trailed off, staring at the stone between his hands. “What do you need to cook it then?”

He had been in the cave long enough to know what Chrollo had and what he lacked. “For starters, we’ll need dry wood. We need to make a fire. There probably isn’t anything around for anything fancy. I think that’ll be enough for now,” he rattled off, thinking back to where exactly he had spotted a frying pan amongst Chrollo’s piles.

“Easy enough I guess,” Chrollo said, pushing away from the stone to swim back out to the open sea. “Be right back.”

He watched him disappear beneath the waves and then turned his attention to the fish still flopping around at his feet. It needed to be cleaned and fileted, and the frying pan found. Hisoka set himself to that while Chrollo retrieved his wood.

A half hour had passed before he returned, the armful of flotsam balanced on his head above the water line. He called out for a hand and Hisoka wiped clean his hands and helped him with his burden. To the side he had the fish broken down and resting in the pan, ready for the fire.

Chrollo immediately set to poking at the slices of fish. “What did you do to it?” he asked, his voice offended. “You got rid of the best parts.”

Hisoka stacked the wood and used the lantern flint to spark it into a fire. “Humans get sick from eating entrails too,” he informed, pointing to the pile of viscera he had set aside, figuring this would come up. “Help yourself if you want it.”

When he wasn’t looking, it was almost cute how eagerly Chrollo descended on the scraps.

The fire caught quickly on the sundried wood and he let it burn down a bit before setting the pan over the embers to slowly fry his fish. Chrollo slide over to him, resting his chin on his shoulder to watch the process with curious eyes. The scent began to fill the air.

He laughed when he caught Chrollo staring and leaned his head against the siren’s. “Smells good, doesn’t it? If you’re good I’ll let you try it.”

Chrollo flushed a little in the firelight and looked away. “I doubt it could be better than it normally. You didn’t even keep the blood,” he retorted, a little childishly.

Hisoka pulled the pan from the fire with a smile and reached for the fork he had found buried in Chrollo’s treasure stacks, pulling free a bite of the steaming fish to hold out to the siren. “Careful, it’s very hot,” he warned.

He wasn’t even surprised when Chrollo completely disregarded his warning and stuck the piece in his mouth, or how he immediately recoiled as it burned his tongue. The piece of fish went flying as he spat it to the floor, his hands coming to his mouth as if to sooth the burn.

Hisoka laughed so hard he felt tears in his eyes.

Chrollo smacked his arm and glared. “That was awful,” he complained angrily, his eyes spitting acid at the pan of sizzling fish. “You humans are disgusting, thinking that is pleasant.”

“Well maybe if you had blown on it,” Hisoka managed, still laughing. He scooped up another bite of fish, this one smaller, and blew on it for him until it cooled. “Here, try this. I promise it’ll be better.”

The distrust in obsidian eyes was nearly enough to send him into another fit of laughter but he still leaned forward to take the bite off the tines. He chewed ruefully and suspiciously but relaxed when he didn’t immediately get burned again. Hisoka broke into a wide grin, popping a bite into his own mouth.

“It’s good, right?” he prompted, holding out another bite with knowing eyes. “Better than raw, right?”

Chrollo pouted but still leaned forward to take the piece from the fork. “I guess it’s not terrible,” he admitted, leaning against Hisoka’s side. “Seems like too much effort though.”

Hisoka grinned and wrapped an arm around Chrollo’s thin waist, holding him up while he finished his meal. “The best things usually are,” he said, finishing up his meal as Chrollo began to doze off. “And that’s what makes them worth it.”

oOo

“Oh come on,” Chrollo crooned, his mesmerizing hum layer his words. “Come in the water, Hisoka. Come swim with me.”

Hisoka raised his brow and continued to fiddle with the golden baubles he had found buried in Chrollo’s treasure stacks. The siren slithered over to him, his arms winding around him imploringly. “I’m not sure I should. How do I know you won’t drown me?” he asked, leaning his head back to kiss the creature’s cheek.

Chrollo pretended to look hurt and wrapped himself around the sailor, his muscled tail nearly displacing him. “Now would I really do something like that? I’d be so lonely without you here.”

It was the oddest sensation, being enveloped by a snake, sharp teeth at his neck yet feeling no fear. He relaxed into the soft arms, giving in to the casual touching the siren seemed all too fond of.

He should have known not to let down his guard.

The tail tightened around him and Chrollo’s smile turned devilish. Before he could process the move, he found himself shoved off the ledge and into the sea, Chrollo’s laughter the last thing he heard before the water claimed him. Water burned his nose, the salt stinging his eyes, and he swam furiously towards the surface to hack and cough.

“I can’t believe you didn’t see that coming,” Chrollo choked, falling flat to the ground as he laughed himself silly. His thick tail wove in the air, kicking the way a human might.

Hisoka propelled himself through the water until he reached the ledge, holding onto it to catch his breath. “You’re the worst,” he coughed, glaring at the creature hotly.

The tail flicked out to pat his wet cheek and Chrollo smiled all the brighter. “You never seem to want to swim with me. I have to play dirty to get what I want sometimes,” he defended, coming closer as if to kiss him sorry.

With a put upon face, Hisoka let him come nearer. He leaned up to kiss him, waiting until Chrollo was distracted before he snatched up the end of his tail and kicked off the ledge, dragging the siren screaming and clawing into the water.

It was his turn to laugh as Chrollo fell in too, deep scratches gouging the stone from where he had tried to dig in. Hisoka bobbed in the water, folding himself around the siren when he finally resurfaced, pouting and betrayed.

“Oh, don’t make that face,” he crooned, kissing him properly this time. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Chrollo held out for all of a moment before melting into the kiss, keeping them both afloat as they kissed. “It’s only cute when I do it,” he murmured, letting Hisoka go so as to swim around him. He twisted and cut through the water like the leviathans of legend and Hisoka tread water, entranced.

“Sure, but now we’re swimming together. That’s what you wanted, right?” he prompted, reaching out a hand to feel the snake tail move beneath the surface.

A smile teased the sharp mouth and Chrollo dipped below the water, disappearing entirely. Hisoka didn’t let it scare him. If Chrollo really wished to drown him he would have done it by now.

The thought didn’t comfort him as much as it should have, especially when he felt something smooth brush his foot. It didn’t feel like a hand or the tail. His heart began to pound as something else skimmed his leg. “Chrollo, this isn’t funny,” he called out, feeling like an idiot even as he said it.

Silence greeted him and he narrowed his eyes, trying to see below the dark waves.

Something cold and strong clamped around his ankle and Hisoka didn’t try to hold back the blind panic that sent him flailing. He kicked out as hard as he could and tried to swim for the cave, but the thing didn’t let go. Hisoka bobbed and fought but felt himself sink deeper, the water coming up to cover his head.

Cold arms wrapped around him in an embrace and Hisoka choked on the air as Chrollo swam them back to the surface, nuzzling his cheek against the sailor’s head. “Did you really think I’d drown you?” he asked, talking louder to be heard over Hisoka’s noisy gagging. His fingers stroked through his hair and the mind-numbing hum started up, forcibly calming him.

Hisoka gripped the arms around him as tight as he could and tried his best to breathe. His heart hurt, the shock an icy pain. “No,” he managed to say, his head shaking as much as his body. “No.”

Chrollo held him close and trilled happily, swimming them around gently. “You know, when you say it I actually believe it,” the siren admitted, his bottomless eyes warm but so cold.

“Well, that’s why I’m your favorite.” Hisoka stared into the deep black, drowning again.

oOo

Chrollo’s affinity for the water never failed to entrance Hisoka.

Even when he wasn’t swimming with him, he still found himself watching. The scaled body cut through the water like a vicious ribbon, devouring the light and distance like a cruel joke. “You really like the sea, don’t you?” he asked one evening, the hypnotizing lines of Chrollo’s body drawing him in, coaxing him into the water as his instincts screamed to run.

“What’s not to love?” Chrollo hummed, his tail curving minutely to guide him towards Hisoka. “In here, I’m unmatched. Nothing can even come close.”

As a sailor, Hisoka had heard stories of the creatures and monsters below. Watching Chrollo, it was hard to imagine anything measuring up. “What’s down there?” he posed, letting the siren wrap around him in a gentle embrace. “You’ve been to the bottom, haven’t you?”

“It’s dark,” he replied cheekily, as if he couldn’t understand why Hisoka would care, especially when he had Chrollo in front of him.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and trailed his lips over the blue tinged gills on the creature’s neck. “Well obviously,” he groused. “Tell me about what’s down there. I’m curious. Are there more like you?”

Chrollo’s head fell to the side, his breathing growing languid beneath the touches. “There’s nothing like me,” he replied, his eyes half-lidded and lips curved into a smile. “All that’s down there are monsters. Disgusting, old, slow.”

“Slow?” he prompted, feeling Chrollo slowly guide them through the water. He didn’t really notice until his back met the ledge.

Cool hands began to wander beneath the surface and Hisoka flushed as the siren stroked his cock through his trousers. “Immeasurably slow. They drift along, thoughtless and unfeeling, devouring anything that finds itself in their embrace.” Chrollo’s lips skimmed along his ear, whispering hotly.

Beneath Chrollo’s touch, Hisoka was finding it difficult not to let himself be devoured too. Delicate fingers pulled them flush together, his cock grinding against the scaled tail. His eyes went wide as fingers ran down his back, moving towards his entrance.

Chrollo leaned up for a breath-stealing kiss and smiled against Hisoka’s gasping lips. “Do you like that?” he asked, dipping a finger inside. “Some of them really seemed to love this.”

Hisoka shuddered and tried to remember how to breathe. “Yeah, yeah that’s good,” he moaned, sealing their mouths together again. He spread his legs wider and his arm shook as he fought to hold himself above the water, Chrollo beginning to sink as he gave in to the pleasure.

“Chrollo,” he gasped, nudging at the siren when his chin threatened to dip below the surface. “Chrollo, please, we need to—”

Chrollo was already moving, pulling out his fingers to lift Hisoka up and out of the water in one fluid motion. Hisoka scrambled to his feet the moment he hit dry stone, lifting Chrollo from the water by his arms. They fell together towards the nest of blankets, Chrollo coming down on top of Hisoka in a fevered haze.

His hands fell to Hisoka’s cock with practiced ease and his fingers pressed back inside, knowing exactly where to move to send Hisoka groaning. For a moment the sailor almost grew concerned, seeing Chrollo bring his shark-toothed mouth towards his hardness, but after the first heavy lick he melted back, all fear replaced with abject heat.

“You’re good at this,” he moaned, threading his fingers through damp hair, slicking it back so he could meet the black eyes.

Chrollo pulled away long enough to smile, cocking his head. “I’ve had a lot of practice,” he purred, letting go of the cock to tease it with just his mouth.

Hisoka watched him move his hand down, thumbing at a small slit a few inches down his snake half. He grew hotter when Chrollo moaned, his pallid cheeks flushing bright. Something inside him ached at the sight and he pulled Chrollo away from his cock, rolling them so he was straddling the siren.

“What are you doing?” Chrollo asked, stopping his hands movement to stare at him confused. “Was I not doing it right?”

“Tell me how to touch you,” Hisoka shot back, his breathing ragged. “I want to touch you too.”

It was as if Chrollo had never heard that before. “You…want to touch me.” He said it like a bewildered statement and his blush grew darker. “They usually— I mean I thought you humans didn’t like this sort of thing.”

Hisoka slid down the smooth planes of Chrollo’s body, mouthing along his chest, the scales, rolling his fingers along the spot he thought was close to where he had seen the siren touch. “I’m not like them,” he murmured, dragging Chrollo’s hand into his hair. “Show me how to touch you.”

Chrollo stared down at him for a moment, embarrassed and shocked in equal measure. It only took another roll of his fingers for Chrollo to whine in his throat, pulling Hisoka’s head down and to his slit. As dark as his coloring was, it was all too easy to miss the slight opening. Its warmth was what gave it away.

Up close, he was able to appreciate Chrollo’s unique anatomy. He licked at the tender slit and felt the heat of it against his lips. Chrollo’s hands tightened almost painfully in his hair and he repeated the motion, dipping his tongue inside to rub against the sensitive bump just beneath the surface.

Above, Chrollo’s eyes went wide in a silent scream, his body shaking and growing limp as he melted into the bedding. Hisoka felt a bubble of anger, of hatred rise in his stomach. Of all the ones who came before him, none of them had wanted to see the siren like this. The rage morphed quickly into something else though.

No one had seen Chrollo like this. This was all for him. Only him.

Possessive fire licked his bones and he sucked and mouthed and used his fingers to make the siren cry out. Chrollo thrashed and bucked, his tail pinned by Hisoka’s weight. Every writhe had him grind against Hisoka’s cock, bringing him off all too quickly with the sight and taste of the siren invading his every sense.

It came as no surprise for him when he spilled over a moment later, losing himself in the experience. He coated smooth scales with his release and the stark white stood out harshly against the black tail. Chrollo whined when he stopped moving, his vision gone white.

“Hisoka, Hisoka,” Chrollo cried out like a litany. He tried to move him himself pulling at his hair almost viciously in chase of his own end. “Please,” he begged, shaking.

Hearing him beg prompted him back into action and he stabbed the tip of his tongue into the slit, mercilessly working the small bump lying just below the surface. Chrollo keened, high and pathetic, and that was the end.

His release seeped from his slit and Hisoka eagerly tasted it, finding it almost sweet compared to his bitter. He kept up his assault until Chrollo cried out for him to stop, so wrung out he was nearly crying.

Crawling up to kiss his name from lax lips, Hisoka fell into the pillows. His entire body thrummed in contentment and Chrollo curled into his arms, wrapping his tail around him like a coiled snake. The cold air prickled his wet skin and he reached down to cover them with a blanket.

They rested like that for a while, floating on the feelings and warmth. On the cusp of sleep, Hisoka realized that Chrollo was shaking. He was concerned for a moment until he realized it was from laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, nudging Chrollo until he met his eyes.

Chrollo stared into his eyes, nearly swallowing him in the obsidian depths. “You thought I was going to drown you,” he answered, laughing.

Hisoka’s eyes widened, breaking into laughter himself after he thought about it too. “You nearly did, for a minute there.”

A cool hand reached up, thumb swiping over his cheek in a gentle motion. “You’re far too interesting for that,” he breathed and Hisoka felt they were talking about different things. “You’re mine, Hisoka.”

He moved his hand to rest over Chrollo’s, kissing the blue vein he could see pulsing through the thin skin of his wrist. Gnawed bones danced behind his eyes and he smiled brightly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 4 hours. im really tired. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
